


oh what a fucking masterpiece

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potter family is a masterpiece that is destroyed to the point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh what a fucking masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this deals with very dark themes. Read at own risk. Unbetaed.

The camera flashes in ginny’s face, a million times over. They blind her, at every angle possible, and she watches as the Al squirms in obvious discomfort. James gives the same fake grin he always has, and for once she realises how tired he looks. Somewhere along the line , James had lost himself and never reclaimed himself back.

 

She has hated fame for a long time. This is just one of many times she will curse it. 

 

―――――――――――――

 

Another event, another damn useless feast just heaping more honour onto themselves. They’re fucking idiots, she thinks, as she watches the overworked ministry workers manage it. Their clothes are worn, falling apart, and they look exhausted to the point of collapsing on the spot. She’s heard that they don’t even get paid at this point, it’s all compulsory. 

 

She has no doubt that it’s true, and dammit, all she wants is to go back to the time of Dumbledore’s army, because the injustices then were so fucking light compared to now. Not that it would’ve changed anything, but it’s always good to dream.

 

―――――――――――――

 

Draco Malfoy told her once that things would only get worse. She doesn’t expect him to come back to her months later, tell her i told you so, and apparate off a split second later to what he had described as “a shitfest to recall times where my family actually had wealth to waste”

 

The sad part is that the tables have completely reversed to the point of no return. The tormentors are now the tormentees, and the tormentees are now the tormentors. The big bad bitches are the lone omega’s trying to survive, and the omega’s are so comfortable at the top of the world that they they’ve forgotten their roots.

 

―――――――――――――

 

Ginny can’t quite remember when she was happy with harry. Don’t get her wrong, she still loves him, but the view he holds about the ministry is so fucking idealistic. They’ll solve problem number-they-caused-it by implementing an even more complicated solution, and fucking they’ll approve it because they’re the rich and they don’t need the extra money because they have all the money they need. 

 

She’s stopped playing quidditch years ago. It holds no meaning to her now, not anymore.

 

―――――――――――――

 

James commits suicide the night before he would graduate from Hogwarts. They’re all left wondering why, turning to the wrong people for answers, but no stops to ask the fucking wife, because harry should know. Draco Malfoy comes to “inspect” her office to make sure it was to ministry regulation, and- 

 

“James did it on purpose, didn’t he?”

 

Malfoy sighs. “do you want me to sugarcoat the truth, and whisper the bullshit that it was an accident, or do you want me to tell you the reality of it?”

 

“I want the honest truth”

 

“It was too much for him, and he chose death over faking another day of happiness.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I’ve dreamed of doing it myself, numerous times over the last two decades.”

 

Malfoy hesitates then continues. “The muggles had a term for it, you know. they called it depression.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel any better?”

 

“If it was, it’d be the sugarcoated lies of bullshit.”

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do know?”

 

“Ginny, if I had a clue I would’ve said something by now.”

 

“I miss him.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, you do learn to cope with the pain over time.”

 

“With what? With fucking what?”

 

“Alcohol works.”

 

“they’ll make a big deal of it, it wouldn’t work.”

 

“Ginny, you should know by now that holding things in never works.”

 

“I’ve done it for the last two decades.”

 

“As have I. Look at where we are right now- you can’t say that they’ve fucking worked, not when it’s come to this.”

 

“Fuck you, Malfoy.”

 

“Ginny, this isn’t healthy.”

 

“Who gives a damn if it’s healthy or not? As long as the media says nothing about it I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t think I don’t get it, ginny? You don’t think I don’t know what it feels like? To be so fucking constricted by everything? To have to be at your best when you’re comstantly feeling at your worst? To act like you have a great life when it’s all an act?” 

 

whispering, he continues. “And you know what, ginny? Fuck them. They can die and do whatever but they. don’t. matter.”

 

The half strangled broken sobs that follow say everything that needs to be said.

 

―――――――――――――

 

Harry works later nights now, longer, and it’s almost as if he was trying to avoid symbols of the past.

 

By the end of the first week, james’s bedroom is the guest bedroom. but no one enters it, or touches it. 

 

By the end of the first month, she’s given al access to her private stores of firewhiskey. 

 

By the end of the first year, al and lily are so skilled at hiding their drunkenness.

 

Ginny joins them, and they’re all asleep by the time harry comes home. 

 

―――――――――――――

 

When Al asks if it’s okay to die, all she can tell him is that it wouldn’t matter either way. pick your poison, she says- stay alive and suffer for the rest of your life -and never be forgotten, or just go for it without hesitation and never be forgotten.

 

They find Al’s body the next day, strung up like a limp doll hanging like a dead man’s body. She can only barely hold back tears of whatever-emotion-it-is.

 

―――――――――――――

 

If lily gives any indication, she never shows it. She’s become the socialite daughter, a light among darkness. The ideal daughter. The one who said the right thing at the right time, the one did everything that was acceptable.

 

It’s the reason why Ginny never once catches her reading letters from Draco Malfoy.  If she can act like the perfect lady, and pull it off, she’s definitely succeeded. 

 

―――――――――――――

 

Harry Potter is left alone when Lily and Ginny are both killed overnight one day. 

 

They never find out Draco had been telling Lily how to kill. 

 


End file.
